RWBY After Haven Invasion
by TeamRWBYFan199023
Summary: After the Failed attack on haven academy by Adam "The i am obsessed with Blake" Taurus, Team RWBY Reunites but things aren't getting back to normal as they would like Blake still feels guilty for abandoning her teammates, especially Yang will things go back to normal or no? will feelings be expressed? Yang's emotions are all over the place and she can't focus on training
1. New beginnings

RWBY (after Haven invasion)

Plot:

After the Failed attack on haven academy by Adam "The i am obsessed with Blake" Taurus, Team RWBY Reunites but things aren't getting back to normal as they would like

Blake still feels guilty for abandoning her teammates, especially Yang

Yang's emotions are all over the place and she can't focus on training

Weiss and Ruby welcome Blake back with open arms but where do Blake and Yang stand?

Will Yang ever forgive Blake? will things ever go back to normal?

Will the rest of the team accept Blake as their partner? Will Yang understand why Blake returned?

Blake wonders if Yang will ever forgive for abandoning her after Beacon fell

Let's find out...

The day after haven invasion pt 1

The day after haven academy invasion

Beacon was still down and out of commission, Pyrrha gone, the teams of beacon academy were all over the place helping haven academy rebuild after that idiot Adam's attack and he disappeared

Things seem to have gone back to normal for now, minus one thing, although Blake had returned to team Rwby and helped fight the white fang

Ruby and Weiss were finally getting back on track to being secret bffs (I watched too much chibi RWBY)

Blake and Yang on the other hand were still not used to being around each other, sure Yang forgave Blake but there was still things that needed to be said and heard

Blake was nervous to be around Yang so she did what she normally did went into the forest and trained alone to see if she could get rid of the guilt she had built up for abandoning her teammates during the fall of beacon.

She was so angry with herself that she sliced the trees in half

She decided to sit down to take a breath and thought to herself

"Is this what I am really known for? Running away all the time from my problems? I came back.

Yang has been distant and we haven't spoken. Did I really think she has forgiven me? I am the reason she lost her arm in the first place, Adam was my problem to deal with! Why did I let yang fight him? Damn it!"

She got more angry with herself and sliced more trees in pure rage

Once she felt better, she went back to yang's dad's house staying in the guest bedroom laying on her bed

Yang was sparring with her dad like normal to keep getting her arm stronger with the new equipment she received for it

The sparring sessions were going well but yang had other things on her mind and couldn't focus on anything

Her dad Tai had the upper hand and tripped her on her back leg

"Yang you are heavily distracted and your moves are all over the place. What happened? Why are you so distracted?"

Yang flipped back up in pure anger punching a tree in half

"I don't know what I am feeling! I just wanna ugh!"

Tai was concerned about his daughter and her recent temper tantrums as of late, he was trying to guess what was bugging her

He walked up to her carefully

"Yang is it boy trouble?"

Yang blinked

"No, it's more like cat trouble. Blake hasn't spoken to me... since we got back. She has been more distant then normal. She doesn't even come near me. I don't know what her deal is."

Tai looked up at the window where Blake's window was and looked at it

"Maybe she was waiting for you to speak to her. You know Blake is quiet and mysterious, why don't you two try talking again?"

Yang nodded

"Thanks dad."

She went to the house walking up the stairs quietly towards Blake's room

She was trying to go over what to say in her mind but nothing wasn't making sense

She sighed knocking on the door

Blake's cat ears reacted to the sound of the knock

She opened it

"Y-yang... uh um how's it going?"

She held her arm like always when she was nervous

Yang walked in closing the door behind them

"We need to talk..."

Blake had her cat ears down when she saw Yang, she couldn't move, she stared at yang for a long while still didn't know what to say

Yang sat on her bed carefully

" We need to talk. We need to let everything out in the open, why did you abandon the team?

Why did you leave me all of a sudden? Were you ashamed of me that I lost my arm? Why did you leave like that?"

Blake couldn't answer that question but she saw the look in Yang's eyes and sat by her holding her hand in a scared like manner

"I don't have the answer to that, if I did we wouldn't be like this right now. I was scared to face you, I mean think of it this way, if your past came to chase after you to bring you back and then I jumped in and got part of my arm cut off? How would have you reacted?"

Yang's eyes went into fire mode

"I would have been fired up like gold and I would have killed them. I would feel better about it afterwards, nobody hurts my Blake and lives to tell about it."

Blake blushed dark red

"Be serious Yang, what would you have done?"

Yang held Blake's hand looking into her eyes

"I would have destroyed anyone who hurt you. You are too important to be cut up or lose. I care about you a lot Blake, all and all Blake i-i-i-i um um um um um um well I uh uh... "

Blake's cat ears wiggled at Yang's words

"I feel the same way Yang, I am sorry I ran away. I will stay this time. I won't run away. I want to help you heal your heart."

Yang blushed

"Uh my heart won't heal unless Adam is destroyed or at least paralyzed. He will feel my wrath."

Blake blinked

"We will take on Adam together. Don't worry about that. We will do that together."

Yang nodded

"Alright Blake I get it."

It was a clear night at the Xiao Long household on Patch Island, It's an Island where Ruby and Yang grew up when they were little

Blake was outside sitting under a tree wondering how to properly apologize to her team, Mainly apologizing to yang

Adam had gone too far by cutting off her arm during the fall of Beacon, He was in a blood thirsty rage, Destroying everything in his path

Blake let that scene replay in her mind so many times that it haunted her in sleep, she felt so guilty because she let her best friend get injured

was yang more then just her partner or her best friend? Did Yang mean more to her then just a teammate, she stared at the moon, it brought her some type of peace, she was so distracted by it she didn't notice yang was under the tree she was on

the smell of honey milk tea and lemon from under her, she flipped off the branch she was on walking over to yang who had the tea in the cup

she held her arm like she always did, this is normal Blakey behavior

Yang got closer to Blake with the hot tea

"You left your bed, I figured you would take a cat walk out. I didn't think you would be up in a tree. I brought you some tea, it's late and kind of chilly out.

Why did you come outside? Are you ok blake?"

Blake blushed

"Yang this is so sweet of you, Why are you even up at this late hour, shouldn't you be getting your beauty rest?"

she looked at Yang's arm and her ears went down in shame cause of what Adam did

Yang looked at Blake

"My arm is fine, don't worry about it, You aren't to blame for this."

Blake dropped the tea cup rushing into Yang's arms hugging her, she started crying which wasn't normal for her to do, but with yang she can let her guard down a lot

"Yang i am so sorry, Your arm is my fault, Adam went too far, this is all my fault, I should have known he was going to attack you, i should have protected you so much better then that, you must have been very angry, distraught, depressed, sad.

I can't imagine the pain you felt being alone dealing with your arm being cut! This is all my fault, i take blame for all of this-"

She was cut off by yang's lips and with yang's arms on her waist

Blake was completely thrown off but returned the kiss holding yang's waist closer to her own

Yang's hands crept up Blake's jacket feeling her bra strap

Blake blushed

"Maybe we should go inside, it's getting colder. We can warm up in the house?"

Yang blushed

"I would like that a lot Blakey. Let's go inside."

Yang and Blake haven't seen eye to eye, but last night changed everything, The first kiss between Yang and Blake was really something, it was true and pure, there was a lot blushing after the fact

Yang and Blake were sitting on Yang's bed with their hands crossed on their knees, Ruby and Weiss were in Ruby's room playing a board game quietly

Yang rubbed the back of her head nervously because she had never kissed anyone before. Blake was fidgeting her fingers as if she was trying to start a fire with them

all she kept thinking to herself was

"Y-yang kissed me, Yang kissed me... and i kissed her back, i mean she probably dated before she got into beacon, so this wouldn't, couldn't be her first-"

Yang looked at Blake

"Hey Blakey? are you ok over there? You have been very quiet. What's on your mind?"

Blake jumped up to the ceiling like a cat would

"I'm fine, uh nothing is wrong here. There isn't anything on my m-mind."

Yang looked up

"Your nerves are pretty rocked huh? Come down from there. We do need to talk, By the way you were my first kiss, no i haven't dated anyone before or after i got into beacon."

Blake slowly let go of the ceiling and fell into yang's lap

Yang chuckled

"Cat like reflects really doesn't fit you huh? You just fell into my lap from heaven angel cakes."

Blake shifted her eyes a bit

"Make another cat pun, i will shave your hair while you sleep."

Yang smirked looking into her eyes

"You can't resist my puns, they are puny."

she held Blake in her arms with a smile on her face

Blake looked into her eyes with such care in her eyes

"Yang you never dated anyone before? I was really your first kiss?"

Yang smiled

"You know i like you, you are feisty. We go well together. We are very different but we are similar in a sense.

You are the darkness to my light, i am the light to your darkness, we are Yin and yang. where there is light there is dark, where there is dark there is light.

We become one, it's an equal amount of balance. I really missed you Blake. I don't want you to leave again, You have me to talk to about your problems."

Blake looked at Yang pulling her into the grandest kiss of them all

"I know Yang, I know."

The real test begins for Team RWBY, They will start their Training on patch Island, Qrow and Tai will be training their girls on their mental and their emotions

Ruby and Weiss seem to have their moves down pact but Ruby still lacks in combat training

Yang and Blake have their combat fighting styles at their peaks but things are forcing them to lack in team skills

The team knew they had to come together as one again, They had to be in sync with one another just like they were in the past, Blake was nervous training again as a full team, Being away for so long made her question weather or not if she was suited to be Yang's partner or not

After Training the group sat down in the living room for dinner, Blake was reading a book she found under the TV stand

She had been quiet just like when they were at Beacon Academy, in a corner reading the book, she had always been a book worm even before beacon, If the ending of the world happened, Blake would prefer to be in the library to find a way to survive with her team

after they ate dinner, they went to their rooms, Weiss and Ruby went to their room and Blake and Yang went to their room

Yang put on her sweat pants and her Tanktop, She put her hair up in a ponytail, she stretched a bit before climbing into bed

she looked over to Blake who was by the window looking at the moon

Yang went over to Blake, she turned her around looking at her in the eyes

"Hey Blake what's wrong? I know you like to be quiet and keep to yourself but this is the longest you have gone without talking. Why are you being distant? What's on your mind?"

Blake hid her face inside of Yang's chest which wasn't normal Blake like behavior

"I just have questions and i don't know how to ask or how they will be answered."

Yang held her waist

"Is that why you weren't focused on training today? You slipped up a lot today which isn't your normal behavior.

You Normally would land on your feet but you didn't even see my uncle get behind you or my dad in front."

Blake looked into her eyes and then picked up Yang's arm where Adam cut off where the original was

"Yang, I am sorry that Adam did this to you, i was weak, I ran away from the team, I abandoned you to suffer.

How can you just stand there and not whack me over the head? How can you just forgive me like nothing had happened at beacon?"

Yang held her waist closely to hers

"Blake we will figure all that stuff out later, Right now we need to get some rest, we are training bright and early tomorrow.

Weiss had the long talk with me when she came back, She said you had your reasons for leaving and when you came back that we should support you, I missed you Blakey, Very much. When you left, a part of me was missing, more then just my arm.

My feelings were gone when you left, All i wanted to do was put Adam in his grave and dance on it, I was very depressed and angry, Wasn't myself you know."

Blake nodded

"Y-yes understand yan-"

she blushed cause she heard sounds from ruby and Weiss's bedroom, her cat ears perked up

Yang smirked

"Well Rubes didn't waste time, she missed Weiss a lot more then normal. We really should get some sleep."

Blake blushed

"Hopefully Ruby and Weiss are using protection. Weiss can melt under extreme hotness."

Yang chuckled

"You made a pun... I have been rubbing off on you."

Blake blinked

"Bed... now"

Yang smiled

"Let's go together."

they went to bed hoping to get sleep for the next training session


	2. Blake and Yang Training

RWBY: After Haven invasion

Chapter 2: Patch Island Training or is it...

Blake and Yang are settling in after a while from being apart, Blake wanted to tell Yang her true feelings about why she left in the first place, why she abandoned the team, But she knew that right now it wasn't the time, she had to focus on today's training works, she had to focus on a lot of things so the their team can be as sharp as ever before

Ruby had gotten in contact with the what's left of Team JPNR, they were devising a plan to get the relic to Atlas before any Grimm came after them, the Journey was a long one, They decided to meet in one month so that way they can get much needed time to train before they set out

Tai worked with Blake and Yang to see where their heads were at, Qrow worked with Ruby and Weiss

Ruby and Weiss were doing well considering who they were up against, their movements were in sync, almost parallel to one another

Qrow chuckled

"Is that the best you two got? I thought Oz taught you all better then that, I want you both to hit me with all you got. Show me what WhiteRose is capable of. I know you two didn't spend all that at the academy for nothing!"

he smirked and flipped his hair back, he took out his weapon facing them

Ruby and Weiss stood up after being thrown to the ground by Qrow, they had that look in their Eyes, They haven't been this challenged since Beacon fell and after Haven was invaded by Adam and the white fang

Weiss dusted off her combat dress and had her sword

"You don't have any idea who you are messing with."

Ruby's eyes lit up and remembered what yang said the first year

"I like em feisty."

Tai was having a hard time training Blake and Yang, their movements weren't in sync like Ruby and Weiss's were, he wanted to get inside their heads to find out why their movements weren't up to par like it was, He remembered that Yang used to write letters to him about their team missions and how well or not well they went

He sat down crossing his legs and arms and thought of an idea

"It seems to me that only Ruby and Weiss have been improving, it seems that Blake and Yang need more training then normal, this is going to be a long month before you all set out again, I think Blake and Yang need to camp out for the rest of the month.

I think it would do them some good, they can get out all of their frustration and whatever is bothering them, the movement they have now will slow down the team, they aren't working together as they should.

I will send them into the forest tonight and they will stay there for one full month, Ruby can you call Team JNPR and tell them that your training sessions will be extended due to your sister and Blake's carelessness, they will learn what it's like to be on an actual team and learn how to depend on each other like they used to."

Yang was pissed off

"How Dare you say we are careless? We were on point! What the hell dad?"

Tai rubbed the back of his head

"You and Blake need to get it together, the world out there is harsh and cruel.

You two don't have it together. Didn't you used to write and say

Blake is the best partner I ever had, she is the yin to my yang, the calm to the chaos i cause daily.

She understands me the way I understand her. She understands my thoughts, my concerns, my every being.

Is that what you said to me in your letters yang?"

Yang finally calmed down

"Yes, I did but-"

Tai looked at her

"Whatever is bothering you two... You two have to work it out. Fix it, if the problem isn't fixed in a month, you four are staying here until it is.

I understand that beacon is no more for now, signal will attract Grimm if you guys show up, haven is still being repaired.

You and Blake have to fix whatever issues you two have. Do I make myself clear? "

Blake and Yang nodded

"Y-yes... We understand fully."


End file.
